The present invention relates generally to the field of identity management, and more particularly to providing auditable retrieval of privileged credentials in a privilege identity management (PIM) system when a user is unable to checkout credentials from a PIM server.
In computing, identity management describes the management of individual principals (i.e., digital identities), the principals' authentication and authorization, and privileges within or across system and enterprise boundaries. Identity management has a goal of increasing security and productivity while decreasing cost, downtime, and repetitive tasks.
PIM is a domain within identity management, focused on the special requirements of powerful accounts within the information technology (IT) infrastructure of an enterprise. PIM is frequently used as an information security and governance tool to help companies in meeting compliance regulations and to prevent internal data breaches through the use of privileged accounts. The management of privileged identities can be automated to follow predetermined or customized policies and requirements for an organization or industry.